The Show Must Go On
by ametomoe
Summary: A little alternative ending I thought up. I don't think that the movie really gets deep enough into the last few scenes, so I tried to use words to explain how I like to interpret it. I hope you enjoy, Please R&R!


The Show Must Go On

_Chapter 1_

"I owe you nothing." Christian said, looking down upon her fatigued form. His eyes were gentle, and his strangely steely voice shook and cracked at the proclamation. "And you are nothing to me."

Satine sighed regretfully and lower her head to the floor, too ashamed to face the man she had ruined in order to save her lowly career. She hated this, hated the Duke, hated Christian, hated her whole life it seemed. Why wasn't she able to love, just like everybody else in the world? _Because there's no one else _like_ me in the world_, she thought wistfully before caving into an all - too familiar state of sadness. She closed her eyes from the painful sight as Christian continued his righteous rant.

"Thank you for… curing me of … my ridiculous obsession with… love."

Neither could hide the pulsing pain in their hearts any longer. Christian's chin puckered as he fought to get his words out, turning away when he finished, embarrassed of his emotions. Satine touched her forehead to the cool, hard wooden floor of the stage and cried fully but silently so no one in the audience could tell. Christian quickly regained his composure and marched off the stage. Satine's fellow performers, once doubtful or scornful of their love watching his passing, and an undeniable mask of sorrow coated their painted faces. Idler tries unsuccessfully to stay in character, meanwhile brainstorming ways to finish the play. Finally, after watching the exchange of glances between Christian and the satisfied Duke, he side steps upstage towards Satine, his booming voice filling the auditorium once more.

"This…sitar player doesn't love you!" He cries. "See, he flees the Kingdom!" He adds a flailing arms movement for umph, and gracefully kneels beside Satine's unsteady figure. "_Pumpkin, it's for the best_," he whispers, barely audibly in Satine's ear, "_You know it is_." She shakes her head wishfully as more stray tears mark paths down her cheeks, but takes hold of Harold's outstretched hand nonetheless. "And now, my bride," He bellows, "It is time for you to raise your voice to the heavens, and say your wedding vows!"

Up on an elevated flat, Toulouse taps his fingers rhythmically against his head, whimpering as he searches his memory. After a moment, his face lights up with satisfaction and he move with urgency. However, in his hasty movements he slips, bringing the platform down with him as he holds on for dear life. He screams.

"AAAAAAAAAH! THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN IS JUST TO LOVE, AND BE LOVED IN RETURN!!!

The audience murmurs. Satine realizes. Christian is rooted to his spot in the aisle. No one expects Satine to sing. But she does, taking a breath and facing the man she can no longer deny loving.

"Never knew," She starts, timid and soft, "I could… feel… like this – it's like I've never seen… the sky before. Want to vanish…"

Christian is angered by what appears to be jesting and continues his long journey to the exit door. Satine winces and sings stronger, praying her message will reach him. "…inside your kiss. Everyday I'm loving you more and more."

She steps forward, her fears forgotten, her mind focused on one thing and one thing only. Christian reconsiders, his steps slow and finally stopped altogether. He turns his head slowly to see Satine standing tall and strong, her eyes pleading directly with his.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?" On her last wing of hope she changes Christian's ingenious lyrics into more meaningful ones. "Come back to me, and forgive everything!" She sang, putting her entire self into the phrase. Suddenly she stopped, gasped, and found her breath again. She meets Christian's gaze again, conveying sorrow and the need for understanding in her crying eyes. "Seasons may change, winter to spring…" Satine trails off.

"_I love you_," she whispers, not knowing how to make it sound like it means to her. "'Til the end… of…. time."

The pressure weighs in on Christian – their entire lives are decided by how he chooses to respond to her desperate plead. He lowers his eyes.

"Come what…may,"

The audience gasps and turns in their seats to face the re – entering "sitar player", having not the slightest idea of the real intimacy the play signifies. Satine smiles, enormously relieved, and starts to cry – tears of joy that is.

"Come what may," Christian repeats louder, still unsure. "Come what may," Both he and Satine start their dutiful walk towards each other. "Come what may!" He's nearly running towards her now. "I will love you!"

Satine steps forward, her smile impossibly big. "I will love you!" She joins in.

"Until my dying day! Come what may!" Their voices blend gorgeously, harmonizing the familiar melody. Christian steps up on stage and finally reaches Satine, putting his warm hands on her thin waist. She slides her hand up the cloth of his vest to rest on his shoulders. Their faces touch, fondling the other.

"Come what may!" Christian proclaims again.

"Come what may." Satine agrees.

They part their heads to look at each other's sacred face and eyes, the ones that had almost disappeared from their lives forever. "I will love you…" They harmonize perfectly. "…until my dying day!!!"

They smile against one another's mouths as they kiss – something they haven't done in a long time. Zidler hurriedly motions for the curtains to close. The audience claps enthusiastically as the red veil hides the performers from view. Backstage Christian and Satine are ecstatic. "Oh Christian, Christian I love you." She speaks softly between fevered kisses.

"I know. I know. I love you." Christian's face can hardly contain his smile. "We're together now, everything is perfect. We're finally free."

A solemn face. "_Christian, I'm dying_."

FIN


End file.
